


Newbie

by paynofile



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynofile/pseuds/paynofile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Liam's first shoot. Lucky Zayn is there to show him the ropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newbie

Liam stood in front of the mirror staring at himself. He knew he was good looking, or he’d been told so his whole life anyway. That was why he was a model. A very successful one, he reminded himself, as his eyes slid down his chiseled body once again. So why did he feel so insecure? Tomorrow was Liam Payne’s first shoot for playboy magazine- a gay shoot. He’d never done anything like this before, just editorial and fashion modelling, so an erotic shoot made him feel like a fish out of water. It made him question if his stomach was really muscular enough, he had the right amount of hair, or if his penis was normal size. What worried him the most was the fact that it was a gay shoot. He was pretty sure he was straight, and the idea of getting intimate with a man made him extremely nervous. He stood in front of the mirror for a few more minutes, then went to bed trying not to bite his fingernails all the way down.

///

They were starting off the shoot fully clothed, so Liam was in the dressing area. He’d been jumpy the whole time he’d been there, to the point that 2 different dressers had surreptitiously offered him a swig of something. He’d declined, blaming his kidney, but really just not wanting his decision making clouded at all during the shoot. The designer gave him a last glance over and nodded approval, then walked away. An assistant dressed all in black led Liam down the hall to the studio, were the camera crew were already set up, and announced him to the photographer. He was a short, pudgy man with an unfortunate attempt at a mustache and in any other situation Liam would have been stifling giggles, but today he was too anxious.

“It’s your first erotic shoot, I understand?” the little fat man asked.

“Yes,” he managed to choke out.

“Great. Always looking for fresh meat!” The photographer let out a breathy guffaw and clapped Liam on the shoulder. “You’ll be working with one of our best models today. Zayn. You’ll have a good time, I promise.”

It was only then that Liam turned to the shooting area, and saw the man he’d be shooting with for the first time. Sitting casually on a chair in front of the backdrop, Zayn was an amazing specimen. His dark hair fell lazily in his entrancing eyes, his lips were full, and his body was equal parts lean and muscular. He wore his beauty like an old t-shirt, comfortably, with no hesitation or fear. Quite the opposite of Liam, in fact. Liam walked haltingly to where the boy sat and introduced himself.

“Hey, Zayn? I’m, uh, Liam. I’m the… other… um…”

Zayn met the scared boy’s eyes and an unexpectedly playful smile danced on his lips. “The other model?” Liam simply nodded. Zayn stood and circled him, taking in his whole body. “Not bad looking, are you?” he murmured, and ran a hand down Liam’s mostly untattooed arm. Zayn’s sleeve fell back and Liam could see that the other boy had a myriad of ink on his own arm. They met each other’s’ gazes and both grinned.

“OK! Let’s get going!” The photographer shouted, and in a matter of seconds the chair was cleared, the camera was prepped and the lighting was adjusted. “Let’s just start with some individuals. Zayn first.” Liam cleared to the side and watched as Zayn’s individuals got taken. He was an experienced model, and it showed in the confidence with which he posed. His eyes were always piercing and his whole body just exuded a dangerous delicacy that Liam was both drawn to and frightened by.

Next, it was Liam’s turn in front of the camera, and Zayn got a chance to size up this new boy. He watched them take the first few shots and was struck by Liam’s seemingly contradictory features. On the one hand, his big eyes, straight brows, and perpetual forehead wrinkles had a certain innocence about them, but on the other his extremely toned body and perfect bone structure gave him an extremely sexy look and Zayn couldn’t help imagining all the things he could do to corrupt this boy.

Finally, they got into shooting both of them together. It started slowly enough, with just posing looking at one another and whatnot, but then they got into the kissing. Liam was hesitant (it was, after all, his first time kissing a boy), but Zayn’s confident mouth guided him easily into the best make out session he’d ever experienced and he ended up disappointed when he had to pry his mouth away from Zayn’s. Zayn, for his own part, was quickly being swept away by Liam and his unexpected combination of strength and gentleness.

As the shoot went on and the clothes came off, they both got very into things. When Liam first took off his shirt Zayn made at least four comments about his abs, making Liam giggly and flushed. Liam, for his part, was fascinated by Zayn’s chest tattoo and had to be told by the photographer more than once to focus on other parts of his body, which made Zayn laugh in that playful way and made Liam even hungrier for these feelings he’d never known he could feel before for another man.

This was an erotic shoot, not a porn one, so there wasn’t any sex of any kind, but they did get very close and personal. When it was finally time to remove their underwear, Liam suddenly became that nervous, innocent boy he’d been when he walked in, while Zayn seemed to grow even more sure of himself. The photographer played this up, getting Liam to pose sheepishly sitting on the ground while Zayn leaned over him, the picture of confidence. They were painfully beautiful together: the lion and the lamb, almost. Then again, maybe the lamb had some claws as well, because as he grew accustomed to being naked in front of all these people and being ridiculously close to this guy he’d just met an hour ago, he got into it. Really, really into it. By the end of the shoot, the chubby photographer was proclaiming this his best shoot yet, and Zayn and Liam could barely keep their eyes off each other. They both pulled their clothes back on and walked slightly awkwardly back to the dressing area.

“Great shoot. You did really well for your first time, man,” Zayn said.

“Thanks! You were incredible. Have you been doing this kind of this for a long time?”

“Yeah, quite a while. I really liked working with you, though,” Zayn stopped, and pulled Liam to a stop as well, looking into his eyes, “Like, really liked it.” They stood for a second before Liam looked away and broke the intimacy that had been building.

“Can I get your number of something? Maybe we could, um, hang out? I mean, if you want.”

“Yeah, definitely.”

They exchanged numbers and promised to chat later. Zayn left full of little kid excitement about this new guy. He’d never felt chemistry like this before. Liam left completely confused about what he was feeling and what he should be feeling, but with an overwhelming sensation that this was right.

///

Zayn lay in bed with the radio blasting Pink Floyd and stared at his phone. It had been less than a day since the shoot but already it felt like an eternity since he’d spoken to Liam. Strange how quickly you miss someone. He’d been like this for an hour, contemplating whether to text him or to wait longer. He didn’t want to seem desperate after all. He stood up and paced around the room. Turned the radio off. Back on. Brushed his teeth. Stared at the phone. Stared. Then, suddenly, he grabbed the phone and texted quickly before he could change his mind “hey whats up”

He threw the phone back on the bed and groaned. He was being such an idiot. He shouldn’t be getting so giddy over Liam. He’s just another guy, he tried to tell himself, and you’ve had plenty of guys. But he wasn’t fooling anyone: something about Liam was different. Zayn was interrupted by the chime sound coming from his phone. He looked down to read “nm, was just thinking of txting u actually ;)” and let the childish smile dart across his lips for a moment before replying.

///

Liam stopped on the corner and took a deep breath. It was just coffee. Just coffee with a new friend. That friend just happened to be the ridiculously hot Zayn Malik, sought-after model, who Liam had just had a naked photoshoot with. No problem. He took another breath and then strode into the coffee shop to see Zayn waiting at a table with two cups in front of him. Liam was shocked again by his perfect features, and rushed over a little too excited.

“Hi! It’s good to see you. I mean, I know we saw each other yesterday but it’s good to see you not like on set, I mean it’s good to… um.”

Zayn laughed and tugged Liam’s arm to get him to sit down. “Don’t worry. I get it.”

They sat for a few seconds, just sipping their coffee and half-listening to the mainstream indie garbage that was being piped through the café’s speakers. It was Zayn that finally spoke.

“Want to get out of here?”

“Yeah.” They took their coffee and left the shop, turning the corner towards the city park. It was a grey day, so barely anyone was out and their hot air turned every breath into a masterpiece. They meandered along the path, speaking about modelling and how they’d gotten into it, what they liked best, things they hated about it, and slowly the conversation morphed into talking about their families, then their hobbies, then their favorite books and soon it was as if they’d known each other their whole lives. They threw out their empty coffee cups and the conversation slowed to a halt as they sat down on a creaky bench. Zayn leaned against Liam and it was just platonic enough that Liam could chock it up to body heat. That is, up until Zayn turned his head and kissed the younger boy squarely on the lips. He didn’t linger, but pulled back, gaging Liam’s reaction. Liam’s eyes were wide, his lips slightly apart and a slight gasping noise escaped from his mouth.

“Zayn, I-“

“You what?” Zayn asked, cuddling closer. “You want some more?” He smiled and leaned in again towards Liam’s lips

“No! I mean, maybe. I don’t know.” Liam closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude or anything. You’re just, like, the coolest most amazing person I’ve ever met and I’m just so so so scared. I don’t think I can do this.”

“Do what?”

“You know… Kissing and… things. With a boy.”

“Oh SHIT. You’re straight?” Zayn shuffled away and turned a bright red. “Shit, I’m so sorry. I just though. With the shoot. And you seemed so into it. And I just thought. Because you gave me your number. Sorry. I don’t mean to be like a creep or anything.”

“No, no, no! Please. Don’t get scared or angry or anything. I loved the shoot. It was… amazing. It was like nothing I’ve ever done before. I’ve never really thought too much about the possibility I might be, you know, gay or whatever; I just don’t know what to do,” Liam met Zayn’s eyes now, “You are so incredibly handsome and beautiful and you make me laugh. I’m scared because… I think I might really like you.”

Zayn’s face didn’t light up like a lightbulb, it glowed into brightness like a sunrise. “It’s Okay,” he murmured, and gently brought his hand to Liam’s face, leaned in, and touched their lips together. This time he didn’t pull back. They started gently, lips moving slowly against one another, and then rediscovered the rhythm they’d had at the shoot yesterday. The kiss became a passionate interlude of tongues and lips and teeth and necks and hands. When they finally broke away, Liam’s eyes were shining. He adjusted Zayn’s jacket and then took his hand, tracing the outlines of his tattoos.

“I think I’m starting to love you, Zayn Malik.”

Zayn’s entire body was humming.

“I think I am too, Liam Payne.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please come follow me on tumblr: htttp://populiam.tumblr.com and I'll love you 5eva.


End file.
